


Twisted

by minkit



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Lhong's twisted obsession for Tharn, M/M, spoilers for EPLhong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkit/pseuds/minkit
Summary: Lhong will never leave Tharn.SPOILERS for #TharnTypeEPLhong please watch that first using the official links!
Kudos: 51





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> ofc my first TharnType fic is about Lhong. That's just the sort of person I am. 
> 
> And, remember ppl, you can feel for Lhong but he's a horrible person. We aren't apologizers in this house~ (but I'm still lowkey thinking of writing a Lhong/Kom fic... would anyone read that?)

Lhong didn’t understand. As he stared at Tharn, asleep on his shoulder, tears streaming down his cheeks, Lhong didn’t understand. Why was it this way? Why was it like this every single time? After every ending, every break-up, Lhong was always there, right beside Tharn, right beside his best friend, helping to pick up the pieces, helping to comfort. But never did Tharn want him there. It was the same; ‘why do people leave me’? Of course, it was never this gut-wrenching, painful ordeal that it was now that Type had left Tharn. It wasn’t even this bad after Tar. 

Tharn really loved Type and it filled Lhong with the painful urge to vomit and cry all at the same time. 

His friend would only let him stay because Type had asked Lhong to look after him. But of course Lhong was going to look after Tharn. Tharn was his friend. His best friend. His love and his life, the person that Lhong cared about most in this world. He hated seeing Tharn like this. A sobbing mess, barely able to move or eat, looking as if he would die of heartbreak at any moment. 

He hated it. It brought him no pleasure to see Tharn looking like this, but Lhong was only looking out for his friend. Nobody was good enough for Tharn. Nobody deserves to have Tharn devote himself to them, especially not a person like Type, who could barely even admit that they were dating. Lhong could still remember the news that spread around campus of him calling gay people trash. Lhong never understood what Tharn saw in a person like that.

Especially not when Lhong himself was right here.

Why did it feel as if Tharn never appreciated the fact that he had always been by his side? What was so wrong with Lhong that Tharn couldn’t see what was right in front of him? Lhong would never leave him, would never abandon or betray him. Lhong would love him until the sun and the moon swapped places and the earth burned to a crisp and then--he’d love him even after that. 

But Tharn didn’t seem to realize or care. He chose people, the worst people, for himself and always ended up getting hurt because they so easily left. It was almost ridiculous how easy they left. Tar had been the hardest to get rid of, so he’d had to take drastic measures in order to get that child to stop following Tharn around like a lovesick puppy. Lhong didn’t regret it. He was only looking out for Tharn--and there was absolutely nothing in this world that Lhong wouldn’t do for the sake of his best friend.

He’d even kill if he had to, without a second thought.

And Tharn didn’t seem to realize or care. Lhong had let himself become twisted in order to care for this man, this wonderful, kind, beautiful man who only deserved to be happy with a person who truly loved him--happy with Lhong because Lhong was the only one who actually loved him. No one else would do these things that Lhong had done for Tharn. No one else would go so far into the darkness for Tharn and if they couldn’t do that, was it really love?

Lhong didn’t think so and as he stroked the side of Tharn’s face, silent tears still spilling from his closed eyes, he wondered what he’d have to do for Tharn to finally get it, to finally open his eyes and see--see him. See Lhong. See everything that he’s ever done for him and know that Lhong has only ever done it out of love and caring. 

He leaned forward and pressed his nose against the top of Tharn’s head. He let his lips brush along the soft strands. Tharn smelled like alcohol and he could definitely use a shower but Lhong didn’t care. He held him in his arms and kept his thumb stroking over the sticky wetness against Tharn’s cheek, rocking him as a person would a child, trying to sooth. His own tears were hot against his cheeks, his insides twisting as if someone were ringing them out like they would a wet towel. 

“I’m not going anywhere…” he murmured and Tharn seemed to nudge in closer, that name on his lips. That name that Lhong wanted to burn into oblivion. “You’ll see, Tharn--I’m never leaving you.”

And he meant it. Unlike all those others. How could he leave someone that he loved?


End file.
